I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now
by monkiimax
Summary: You don t know what it feels like to love someone you can t have. They will never understand. They can t because they are not like me. They can love whoever they want to. But I am different and it hurts to know he will never love me back. If I could only be like him, with no paws, with no big ears, with no snickers, with no fur. Just to have a human form; like him. Bunny/Jack


**_FINALLY, WINTER´S VACATION HERE IN MEXICO! I am so happy becuase now I have more time to write and update my stories! Yei :3_**

**_So you can count this as the continuation of "Sleepless Nights" but you don´t have to read it to understand this one. It´s Boy/Boy so if you don´t like reading things like that you have been warned. So this is unbeta and pretty sweet so I hope you like it. _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think about it._**

* * *

_You don´t know what it feels like to love someone you can´t have. You don´t know the pain I feel know that he is happy with somebody else. And they try to understand; at least North and Sand try but they can´t. They will never understand. They can´t because they are nothing like me. They can love whoever they want to. _

_But me; I am a different deal. I am the last one and that hurts. _

The moon looked at the Pooka and Bunnymund was able to feel his pity. The bunny´s lips were sealed but everything that had crossed his mind was heard by the moonman.

On the sky, the moon was full and bright, aware of Bunny´s pain but unable to tell him something back. The Bunny took some steps closer to the light.

"I know it might be too much to ask." he sighed, scared that someone would overhear him. "But if you could only…"

He stopped himself and looked away ashamed. He felt stupid and he knew that the moon could possibly have better matters to attend. After all, his wish was stupid and selfish; nothing to do with his Guardian´s mission.

Suddenly a warm feeling filled him and his eyes looked back toward the moon which was glowing even more.

_What are you trying to tell me?" _he thought.

The moon suddenly became bigger and a stream of light covered him.

_Are you sure" _he asked the moon in his mind.

The light around him was now brighter and Bunny felt the warm feeling in his chest growing and extending through all his torso and extremities. He closed his eyes and took some deep breathes as he tried to keep calm. His feet left the floor and he opened his eyes shocked. He was floating.

Bunny smiled.

_This must be the way Sandy, Tooth and Jack feel every time they fly. _

The last name hit him and made his smile even wider. He was the reason he was now with moon. He was the reason he wanted that wish. He was the reason of his actual pain but was also the reason of trying to be a better person. He was the reason he was now more patient and less "grumpy" as he would always tell him.

_He is the reason I am here. _

Bunny closed his eyes again and then he felt the magic running all around his body. At first touching only his fur and then entering to his body. It was an odd feeling but a nice one at the same time. Bunny was now relaxed and he was sure what he was doing was the right thing.

Sooner of what he had expected it ended. His feet touched the floor again and he felt the North Pole´s cold hitting him again making him shiver. Slowly he opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that everything was the same. His paws were the same and he was still covered in fur. He still had big ears and snickers. He was still a Pooka.

Bunny looked up and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I think I was right at the begging." he said in a whisper.

Bunnymund took some steps back trying to avoid the now dimmer light. He felt used and fooled. For a second, for just a second he imagined… He imagined he could be finally normal.

He closed his eyes and a tear fell from his green eyes.

_You don´t understand. For you is only a joke, you are just an outsider and you don´t know how it hurts. You don´t understand. _

The moon was covered with a black cloud and the Pooka stood was now surrounded by darkness. He let some more tears fall but he tried his best to avoid making any kind of sound. He didn´t want anyone to see him like that.

Heartbroken.

Confused.

Ashamed.

Weak.

_No one will ever understand what is like to love someone that will never love you back. _

"Bunny?"

The Pooka jumped surprised and took one of his boomerangs ready to attack.

"Are you here?"

The lights were turned on and on the doorstep Jack observed him with sleepy eyes. Bunny sighed relieved and then put his boomerang aside.

"What are you doing up mate?"

Jack raised his shoulders and sat on the nearest chair he was able to see.

"I was dreaming about my death again."

"A nightmare?" asked Bunny as he walked closer to Jack. He also used to dream about his own death and it wasn´t nice at all.

"If you could call it that; I saved my sister but still, that feeling of desperation and fear always makes me sick."

Jack looked toward the window and an image of a little girl appeared on it. Bunny smiled at the figure knowing who she was. With his finger he drew a smile on her face making Jack giggle softly.

"And why are you here?" asked Jack after some seconds of silence.

Bunny didn´t knew what to answer. He felt himself blush under his fur and then his ears leaned backwards. He was feeling nervous again and he couldn´t control it.

_If I told him, he would understand? Could he really love me back for who I am? _

"I am not use to this kind of weather and my room´s heater is broken." lied Bunny.

_He wouldn´t. It´s impossible. I am too different and too animalistic. He is too human. _

"I see." answered Jack not buying it. "Like if the fur you have all over your body wasn´t enough."

"It´s freezing in here! Of course it is not enough!" he exclaimed trying to sound annoyed.

"You are such a girl Kangaroo."

Bunny smiled at the nickname. It didn´t bothered him anymore. Maybe it was because Jack had used it long enough. Maybe it was because it didn´t sounded like an insult anymore.

_Maybe it is because it is Jack´s way of calling him; his way and only his. _

Jack smiled and then stood up. He walked closer towards Bunnymund and stopped only inches away from his body. His eyes were so blue and so deep Bunny had to look away.

"Do you think I am _cute?" _asked Jack from nowhere.

"I…I…" stuttered Bunny nervously. Jack took another step closer to him and gave him a shy smile.

"What do you think about me?"

Bunny took a big breathe and then looked back at Jack. The younger one didn´t give him a chance to answer. His cold lips crashed on Bunny´s and there was nothing else to be said.

Bunny put his paws around Jack´s waist and pulled him closer. Jack surrounded Bunny´s neck with his arms and deepened the kiss. Bunny didn´t knew what the hell was happened but he didn´t cared. He didn´t care if that was just a dream or an illusion made by the moon. If that was a dream he didn´t want to wake up. He wanted to stay there forever. Jack like him, Jack really wanted him and that was just enough for him in that moment.

_Jack_

The previous warmness on his chest reappeared but Bunny ignored it thinking it was his imagination.

_I love you so badly. _

The warmness extended through his entire body and then he was floating his Jack still kissing him.

_I want to be with you. _

For a moment he was out of breathe. He broke the kiss and hid his face on Jack´s shoulder. Jack did the same but something was different. Jack´s hands were touching his bare skin. Not his fur, his real skin.

The two guardians opened his eyes and noticed the blue light surrounding them. They were still floating above the floor but it had nothing to do with Jack´s powers. It was the moon.

"Bunny?" whispered Jack as he stared at the other one with shocked eyes.

Bunny was able to see his reflection and what he saw surprised him. It wasn't him. In front of Jack a kid with brown hair and freckles was staring at the winter spirits. He looked around Jack´s age and his skin was as cold as his.

_You wish, _said the moon´s voice inside Bunnymund´s head, _was granted. _

The light around them disappeared and the couple returned to the floor still hugged. Bunny ran towards the nearest mirror and stared at his image astonished. He was a real teenage boy. He was the same as Jack now.

"What happened?" asked Jack as he stared at Bunny standing behind him. Bunny turned around and gave Jack a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I think you are cute. Sometimes you are too noisy and childish but that what´s makes you adorable. I think you are the most special kid that has touched this earth. I think you are beautiful and funny and special and I…"

_I love you. _

A tear escaped from Jack´s eyes and bunny cleaned it away with his fingers.

"I really love you." sighed Jack. "But you have to tell me what happened because this is freaking me out." as he said the last part a naughty smile appeared on his face making Bunny smile.

"I want to be with you." Jack´s eyes now showed confusion. "So I asked the moon to make me look like you."

Jack shocked his head and took a step back. "There was no need for that. I like you as a bunny. I like you as long as you are the same cocky and grumpy Easter Bunny."

"Jack." Bunnymund took Jack´s chin and made him look up. They were of the same high so Jack didn´t needed to look up to see Bunny´s green eyes anymore. "I was too different. I thought you would never want me the way I was before."

Jack hugged Bunny tightly. "I have always loved you."

_Is this permanent?" _asked Bunnymund.

_As longs as you want it to be, _answered the moon. _From now on you will be able to control this ability. This, Bunnymund, the guardian of hope, is your new power. _

The green eyes boy smiled as he heard it and then the moon stood quiet.

"I love you too." whispered Bunny on Jack´s ear and then kissed him on the lips softly.

When they broke the kiss, Jack wasn´t able to stop smiling and blushing.

"I have to admit something." Jack caressed Bunny´s cheek softly making the other one blush slightly. "I love kissing you without the snickers making me tickles."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading 3_**


End file.
